


Of Coffee and Tea

by kantokraze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Tea, casual fluff, neck kisses, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantokraze/pseuds/kantokraze
Summary: He always seemed to awaken to the unfamiliar smell of something sweet. Why anyone would want to start their morning like that, he hadn't a clue.





	

The tiniest peaks of sunlight beamed through his blinds, promoting a swift awakening. Victor pulled his body into the crisp sheets once more, before exhaling softly.  
His nose twitched at the smell of something sweet, which he presumed would be the work of the not-so-mysterious culprit, Katsuki Yuuri. Why anyone would want to start their morning with such a sickeningly sweet dish, he hadn't a clue. Perhaps it was just a cultural difference, but Victor didn't really think that was the case.

He stretched lightly, propping his chin on his pillow. He examined the empty side of the bed, reaching out his hand to feel what was left of his partner's warmth.  
It had been nearly a month after the grand prix final. He and Yuuri had seperated for a while, as Victor spent a few weeks refurbishing his lonely apartment back home. When he had reunited with him, all seemed right again in the world. He no longer had to wake up to a lonesome apartment. Every morning, he got to see his own personal luchik; not just the ones entering from the cracks between the blinds.

He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Victor brought his hand to his mouth in reflex. He felt the softness of a familiar metal gently linger across his lips. The ring that held a lot of promise, and more than enough love to fill his heart four times over. Victor could recall quite vividly the moment Yuuri had surprised him so; dragging him into a jewelry shop and proposing to buy him a ring.

Well, Victor couldn't let that slide, so in return he bought the same one for him. And in doing so, he also.. well, proposed. Somewhat. This had warranted more than a few intimate conversations between the pair, deciding that one day in the near future, they would indeed be wed; just not right now.

Right now, Victor was content that his fiancé was making some sort of tea in the room right over. Right now, he was happy that he Yuuri was just a few yards away; opposed to miles. Right now, Victor wanted his lips to be on Katsuki Yuuri's neck. And so they would be.

He pulled himself out of bed to see the most wonderful man alive, steeping tea in his kitchen. Dressed to the nines in his familiar baggy tee-shirt and boxer combo. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, and cradled his head into his neck.

"Dobroye utro, krasivaya.." Victor said tiredly, trailing a few kisses towards his jawline.

"Good morning to you as well, Victor." Yuuri said softly, reaching his hand back to run his slender fingers through Victor's bedhead.

Victor muttered softly to Yuuri, before looking over to the dripping coffee pot. "Aw, you thought of me as well? Spasiba, Yuuri," He breathed.

"No problem. I don't know how you can handle that stuff this early in the morning, anyway."

Victor was taken aback by this statement. "Who, me? I have the right to inquire the same about you.. Going around drinking something so toothache inducing," He teased, lifting his head.

"What? Houjhicha isn't as sweet as you think it is, it just smells that way." Yuuri explained, tracing a finger around the outline of his cup, "besides, I don't recall you ever trying it."

"Trying to poison me for an insurance claim, huh? Well, we aren't married just yet, Katsuki Yuuri," Victor smiled, leaving his post by Yuuri's side to retrieve a mug from the cabinet.

"Haha, very funny." Yuuri rolled his eyes, stifling a laugh. "At this rate, my plan will never work," he joked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Better hurry up and win some gold," Viktor joked, beginning to pour his coffee. A soft punch knocked his pouring trajectory off, spilling the dark liquid over the counter and floor. "Yuuriiii--" Victor exclaimed, as Yuuri began to walk towards their bedroom, chuckling under his breath.

"Oh, by the way, I already fed Makkachin." Yuuri explained, disappearing down the hall in his own content.

"Katsuki Yuuri, always one step ahead of me," Victor sighed contently, reaching for a hand towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's currently 4:11 and I felt the desperate need to write fluff. If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll promptly fix them.


End file.
